


One Year of Summer's Reality!

by taurtis



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, evo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurtis/pseuds/taurtis
Summary: This is a rewrite of Summer's Reality's first chapter! The one that started it all, this was written for the one year anniversary of Summer's Reality coming into existence.
Kudos: 15





	One Year of Summer's Reality!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You haven't seen me in a while huh? It's been a hot minute but hello! I really hope you enjoy this rewrite of the first chapter, I worked really hard on it! Countless nights were spent making this rewrite and so enjoy! Thank you all for being super sweet and patient towards me! I know I have no excuses other than mental health and working for being so inconsistent about writing for this fanfic! But thank you for being here for me through it! <3 Love ya!

Laughter lifted the room's air, while Mumbo began to dust off the leftover feathers still found on his suit. Some jokes from grumbles softly came out while Iskall choked on the feathers caught in his mouth. Then coughing out, "Gross dude..." The swede coughed out a reply towards their friend and business partner.   
Before turning to look at the prankster himself, Grian was silently giggling to himself while the two cleaned themselves of chicken feathers and honey. Iskall disgusted as the honey stuck itself onto his fingers, making a small noise of also disgust.

"You have to admit, I did do a good job, right?" Grian happily beamed before Mumbo replied with a little snark, "Yeah yeah, sure Grian. You did an amazing job, and you will get an award." With the playful roll of the eyes, he only lightly pushed Grian, and of course, he did the same in response. "Don't worry, I won't let that award get to my head, I'll keep on pranking the both of you until I'm satisfied." Proudly declaring as Iskall retorted.

"So, never?" Grian giggled before his answer, "Exactly!" as more laughter brewed with the three. The three began to restock, talk, and crack jokes along the working time. The chatter in the building made them feel sane; it also made them glad to know they're not just business partners at the end of the day but also their friends. Every once in a while they would look at the time, it was still pretty early, so they continued with their many tasks, they all had a lot to do. Mumbo glanced at Iskall as the two talked about whatever was going on, but it seemed to Mumbo that Iskall wanted to mention something but never got the chance.

Iskall and Mumbo had to stop Grian numerous times to not press all of the buttons in their costly and elaborate sorting system. While Mumbo was looking over the sorting system with a proud glee onto him, Grian's rambling in the background was heard by Iskall, who quickly turned away from Mumbo to see Grian walking away with that same daze in him. He was growing more worried about him, before catching up to him with his elytra hopping and checking upon him. As per usual, Grian was just confused about why Iskall did the things he did, but he shrugged it off. He was his friend and friends worry about stupid things.

The time flies as eventually, the other two did as well. The sun cascaded amongst the ocean's shore, battling itself calmly as Iskall yawned at sight. "We probably should get readying out, and you know.... sleep." Iskall looked at Grian while he looked away sheepishly, "It is getting quite dark out, huh...?" He quietly mumbled, squinting at the sun setting than getting used to it soon after.

A soft smile emerged while fondly staring at the sun's beauty, as his friends talked, their voices grew of static then quieter. His mind started to wander off once more, then beginning to see what seemed of two people walking along with the sun's bright rays. Silhouettes? More of the shadows of two people, one was offering a hand while the other.

"How do you feel about it, Grian?" Iskall smiled when he looked before it turned into an anxious look before looking at Mumbo, who didn't know what was going on. Iskall was mentally cursing himself since he never told Mumbo about what had been happening, looking at Grian again. His eyes looked dazed as he just stood there with a somewhat haunting smile on him. 

The shark lime color surprised him, and pats on the back from Iskall jolted him back into their reality. "Well, see you later, Gri! Ya boy needs to sleep, get some too, okay? Bye, dudes!" Yawning while he somberly spoke, then readying his elytra. He soared as the crackling and sparks from the fireworks trailed after him.   
"He's right, and we need some shuteye. We can finish that stuff at Sahara tomorrow." Mumbo waved a small goodbye, smiling while doing so and then flew away quickly.   
Grian waved goodbye at his friends who had already left before deciding he'd just finish up what they planned for tomorrow tonight.

He was in a working mood. Nothing was going to stop him from finishing up some detailing. It wouldn't take that long to do it, right? Thinking to himself, he put on his worn headphones to listen to some music while he detailed some of Sahara.   
He flew around Sahara various times, adding on details, before finally settling down. He yawned at looked at the time, 3:58 am. They were going to kill him for not sleeping early, but then again, Grian thought they worried a bit too much about it. He'll be okay in the end, after all, so what some lost sleep is? He pondered with himself while gliding towards his base's entrance. Crashing into his bed, he didn't take off his armor or anything before he flipped off to look at the twilight nightfall above him. A dreamful sigh, as he drifted off to sleep.

The dream composed itself as he awoke towards the vast symphony of the scene in front of him. 

It was of a downtown area; it seems like something Grian would make as he roamed around the seemly deserted city. The display had overgrown with weeds, vines, mushrooms, and garden life. Touching the brick only with his fingertips did it crumble and dusted his hands, this place had abandoned years ago, judging how faulty the quality of everything was.  
The blocks were withered, brittle, and the slightest touch made them show off their decay more. Grian brushed the dust onto his pants as he walked, taking in the scene entirely as he walked past the dried-up fountain littered with many wildlife. A statue that decayed and more defined cracks were sketched onto it, dirt and grass-covered itself on the pitiable thing.

Panic arose in Grian, slowly brewing itself while he was in a stupor state. In this deserted slumber, as he cruised past a rotten old treehouse, a police station which had been webbed and surfaced in cobwebs and tiny bugs could be seen caught in them. As they squirm, Grian looked away in revulsion and carried on bushing against the thornbushes, lightly with a whimper as he plucked some out. 

"Grian! Over here, bud!"

His thoughts cut off once he heard a voice in this nowhere place; it felt nostalgic, a vague sense of happiness as a faint smile formed onto Grian's face. A close feeling of relaxation coated his worries before they hit him again with the curiosity and suspicion of why it did. 

With bewilderment, quickly spun around towards the source once he did everything looked so alive. As if what he just wandered through never existed, the cracks in the statue and the rotted oak tree stood proudly in the town. The bricks were brand new with that bright red, the grass a homely green and cut. The air that was of dread felt before now felt like he walked into his old home, it glowed with a faint knowledge, but one he didn't remember. He got agitated once more, whipping his head back and forth, back and forth at the life around him. It was like he was brought back in time.

"I know you're mad at me, but please don't walk away from me. Please don't." 

That same voice called out to him, and it was a very vulnerable, desperate-sounding one. Absentmindedly, Grian started to reach out to them, walking into the nothing but a blind fog that submerges the area. The haze grew darker, clouding his sight and making his mind frantic it had become overwhelming to handle. 

"What is this?! Where am I? Who are you?!" A confused yell was all it took. The ground crashed with lighting, forking the land to the area of the voice. The clouds surrounding and like a twisting carousel encircled the sky swiftly, Grian looked at the atmosphere of bright blues and reds with a horror he didn't know he had. Lightning struck dirt and the trees, crashing down with power he wouldn't dare to see more. Something in him wanted to vomit at this, and he couldn't pin-point down why.  
He stumbled, finally toppling over onto the ground, the grass which had been green had embers glowing their charm, the smell of burnt, and blood filling his nostrils—fearing the disturbance unfolding. Grian franticly looked repetitively for an answer, for a person. Just for anything, he only saw something burning in a fire taller than him.

While the chaos painted more of the scene for him, the heat daze from the fire made him dizzy and covered his ears like a coward, cowering. 

"I'm sorry."

The voice that appeared before had come back only to apologize; they sounded as if they were going to cry. It wrecked Grian's heart; he wanted to apologize again but didn't know what to say or what to do. He looked up blindly, as the scene before was now that sunset with the shadows from before. The colors of red and blue from the back, he didn't notice until now.  
Finally, he was able to witness the scene from before Iskall stopped him. The other snapped back and hit the other's hand away. "Just go! Just go then, I don't care." Slowly he got up, a grimace on his face; it was his voice. Without thinking, he bolted towards the two shadows, running out with his hand out to grab the other's hand.

His hand connected with nothing in that void, once his fingers brushed against something he gripped it with a will of iron. He was grounding himself, before asking.

"Can you please give me an answer at all?" His voice weaved with guilt and desperation, that turned into an action uncalculated. Muttering to the nothing weakly as he continued. "Just please give me an answer...Anything, please..." Turmoil layered itself onto him, making his words heavy with regret as the voice and scene disappearing, rotting from his reach. 

Jolting awake suddenly, he hit his head only slightly, breathing in anxiously as his cheeks were wet with light tears and sweat. He was shaking his head as he turned his head towards the windows of his base. 

"What on Earth was that?" He asked only to himself before he sat up, grabbing onto his headphones, which he carelessly threw them onto the ground in that crash last night. Remembering a small detail unseen by him before, he never really cared to ask himself until now.

"When did I get these...?"

The grip started getting increasingly tight. Grian looked reflecting, and a fallen smiling person descended from his base. In a jolted rush, he sprang to their assistance once he was outside, there wasn't anything at all. 

"Are you alright?!"

Not a mob, an animal, not even a person was there. It was just nothing but a trick his mind played. Gulping at the thought, he tried to work it out in his brain, but nothing was solved. Dead air of silence broken but a gentle voice of Mumbo who patted him on the back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Looking up at his mustached friend, he tried brushing off his fear with a lie. "Yes, I'm fine, just thought I saw something is all." Mumbo looked puzzled, but he took the bait so Grian wouldn't have to dread on it too much. He had been overworking himself. 

Mumbo got an idea. "Do you want to get your mind off of working for a day with some golf? Iskall and I were going to putt some holes, and I thought you'd have fun with us." He offered his hand, Grian accepts only with a bit of hesitation. "It's a beautiful day, after all, the sun is shining after all!" Grian sighed dreamily.  
"I-It is." Stuttering only slightly, he thought how easy it was to trick Mumbo, especially after the silverfish incident. Giggling at the thought, he quickly got ready as he smiled from ear to ear, the two both readied for flight and hightailed it out of there with a blink of an eye.

"I know we should be finishing up with Sahara, but we all need some stress relief, don't we?" Mumbo smiled gently as he landed on the golf's platform, "I know that golfing is kind of dull, but I wanted to do something peaceful and not as competitive! We've all been working hard, and we deserve a break!" He explained, turning towards a chest out of Grian's vision then handing Grian a trident confidently. 

"Let's just start it easy, five holes, then some lunch, and we can decide if we want to do more from there, alright? I hear that Joe's building this new shop!" He stated, then looked at Grian to agree, "Of course, that sounds fine." Grian looked away from the other, he dreaded the day a little as his nerves still had been worked up, but he knew that this is what he needed. As Grian stood there thinking to himself, he glanced back to see Mumbo twirling and twisting in the air like a kite. 

While he was enjoying his time with Mumbo and Iskall, that feeling never really went away. It persisted throughout the golfing match, as Iskall threw himself towards the goal, and Grian committed over it like an actual sports announcer. His smile was bright and seemingly happy, but he couldn't shake the feeling off as much as he tried, too, not letting it get the better. Some silly dream or whatever has been happening wasn't letting himself get overcome by them; that would've been ridiculous.

Grian thought to himself; today was June 1, the weather was excellent as it was hot, it was awkward for him, but he enjoyed this day-off with his friends. But doubt had him in their hands, orchestrating him like a marionette while he sat at a bench in the shopping district looking at the sky with dread.

Why am I so worried over nothing? Why am I this stupid, it's a dream it can't mean anything, and I'm not going to Stress for her dream journal again.

Listening to music on his old, worn headphones while he thought then a gasp came out. The brush of something cold, wet, and, more importantly, cold!

Iskall had been silently chuckling at his prank, as he looked down at Grian and his reaction. He was holding a can of some soda, and he grinned beamily at his friend. "Why?" Grian questioned the swede who only replied with, "I was trying to get your attention dude, for like 5 minutes." He handed Grian the cold drink as he sat next to him, Grian replied with a huff as he held his can. "Where'd you come from anyways? I thought you were going back home?" Grian cocked an eyebrow, looking at Iskall with confusion. 

"Well, I was going to grab you something before I left, accept this as your payment for that silverfish incident with you and Mumbo." As Iskall spoke, Grian popped open the top of the can as it exploded with a wave of its contents he coughed out some of it, before looking at Iskall with playful anger. "Payback for yesterday! Now the award can go to Iskallman of doom." He cheered for himself, as Grian replied with a faked defeat.

"I can't believe Iskallman took down the Grian empire... What a shame..." He shocked himself, with a blink of an eye Iskall and the shopping district changed to the scene from his dream, but something was different. He gulped down, "Iskall? Mumbo? T-" He stopped himself, he didn't know who else Grian was calling for, but he was afraid of what had been happening before him. That fog was blocking out his thoughts as he heard a sudden shout, it was his voice, but he didn't know why he heard it.

"Where is it?! Where is that forsaken portal? You can't hide it from me forever, you know! I can't be in this hell anymore...!" The hallucination before him voice yelled towards nothing at first. Until a reply of someone else, they appeared as they caught onto Grian's frantic moving arm. 

"Look, I know you're hurt, we all do, but please understand that it was for your good! You're losing it! We can help you, Grian just let us help you!" Their hold was tender but weak, "Don't you think this is the worst thing you can do? This plan you have is nuts! No good can come from it, Grian!" Another person yelled out to him. They also grabbed onto Grian's arm worriedly. 

Grian stared at himself and a few others, people he didn't even know yelling at him. He was dazed and confused like before, but it worsened as he saw himself yell back a reply.

"Shut up! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!" Repeating himself with hysteria, seeing himself abruptly shoving the others off. "Get off of me! Get off! I know exactly what I'm doing! I know how this works, if we can go back in time, then this plan works! I can do it!" The figures Grian saw were now blocked out with a bright light, masking their faces, not like he could tell who they were anyways.

"Grian, please just stop this! We want to help just don't do this..!" A girl's voice cried out to him but laughed out a cry. Fighting some people before taking his sword in defense, they backed away, and some shielded others. "Don't do it..."

"I know this can solve everything. I just know it, this plan will work...!" His eyes were in a daze of lies and grief. His grip on reality was lost. He had been in pain for so long that he couldn't care. He was putting on his same headphones, to block their voices and worries. 

Before leaping in without a care, he heard them calling out for him before reliving the memory of coming into Hermitcraft. Was this the way how he came into this world? He just jumped into a random portal running away from people? 

The world became blank, nothing before his eyes opened with fresh tears as he looked up towards Iskall and Mumbo.

"What just happened?" In a soft, broken voice, he asked his two friends who looked at him, confused as he was and concerned about their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this rewrite! I hope it explained more than the first chapter did lol, more Iskall is coming your way, and let's just hope Scar is fine too right? The next chapter Sunflower's last chorus, bluebells tunes will be coming out soon as I start writing! Until then you can contact me on my Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram under the evotaurtis name! Have a nice day/night/afternoon dudes! <3


End file.
